


Two Pine Ficlets

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, Holidays, M/M, TS Secret Santa 2016, The Sentinel Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: Two stories written for TS Secret Santa Drabble Days.  The prompt was "pine/evergreen"





	1. The Perfect Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Two stories written for TS Secret Santa Drabble Days. The prompt was "pine/evergreen"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is on a mission

Jim Ellison was on the prowl. He was relentlessly stalking, stopping to use each sense to track his prey.  
  
Steven Ellison watched his brother. He was standing next to Blair Sandburg, who was also watching Jim hunt, with no little amusement.  
  
"Thanks, Blair, for getting Jim to help me with this. I want my first Christmas with Angela to be perfect, so I need the perfect tree."  
  
"No problem, Steven. It's an honor to help woo your girlfriend."  
  
"Honestly, I was concerned to ask because I didn't want to offend you."  
  
"Oh?" Blair turned to Steve and asked curiously, "How so?"  
  
"Well, being Jewish, I wasn't sure you'd want to shop for a Christmas tree."  
  
"Well, you know the Christians co-opted the tree and pretty much all the Christmas trappings from other cultures. So you can't really call it Christian," Blair began, warming to his subject. "Beyond that, evergreens are used to celebrate non-Christian winter holidays and have been for millennia. And beyond _that_ , I'm an anthropologist. I sorta have to be interested in all religions and rituals--they throw you out of the club if you don't."  
  
Steven stared at Blair, who promptly laughed and slapped Steven on the back. "Just kidding, man. Besides, evergreens are pretty and they smell good. Any other misgivings?"  
  
"Well, Jim said you'd done some tree-hugging, so I thought you might prefer using artificial trees instead of cutting down live ones. Or get a potted tree you can plant later."  
  
"Good points on the surface, yeah. But they make artificial trees out of PVC. That's made from petroleum, which is lousy for the environment. It doesn't break down in landfills, and there's all sorts of carcinogenic byproducts from PVC production.  
  
"Potted trees are okay, although they're a bit high-maintenance. I'd wager quite a few die anyway, but it's a good concept. Besides, even Greenpeace confirms that cut trees are environmentally sound. They absorb at least as much carbon dioxide in their lifetime as is released when they burn, so they are carbon-neutral.  If you grind them up and use them for mulch, which Cascade does as part of its green waste program, that's even better.  
  
"And most Christmas trees are grown on tree farms. The people who run those farms are good land stewards. Not only does the land grow the trees, but it provides a haven for wildlife and anchors water and soil, making a great habitat."  
  
Suddenly, Blair looked up and pointed. "Ah, it looks like our great hunter has had success."  
  
Jim stood smugly next to a stunning tree; it looked and smelled amazing. While Steven paid, Jim got a worker to help him tie the tree to the roof of Steven's car. Blair walked over to the lot owner to make his own purchases and say his goodbyes. "Thanks again, Blair," Steven said as they shook hands. "Not only were you helpful, but entertaining too."  
  
"Always glad to help," Blair said, as they watched Jim load the garlands and branches Blair bought in Jim's truck. "Besides," He added with an eyebrow waggle, "we've discovered the smell of pine sap is quite the aphrodisiac." With a wave, Blair sauntered over to the truck.


	2. Evergreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair lets Jim know how much he loves him, in song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songfic, sort of. Probably closer to crackfic with lyrics.

Jim arrived home after a fruitless stakeout. It was frustrating, because he wasn't scheduled for the night shift, but the PD had been short-handed due to a spate of winter colds. It was doubly frustrating as he'd planned to accompany Blair to a university holiday function. It would have included imbibing decent booze while Blair entertained him with gossip. That would have led to some discreet flirting and, eventually, some lively bed sport.  
  
Blair offered to blow off the party but Jim declined, rightly pointing out that Blair's absence would have been noticed by the higher ups. Besides, there was no reason for them both to have a crummy night.  
  
Jim finished his second beer just as the late news ended. He heard a car stop in front, but since it wasn't the Volvo he ignored it. Then he heard Blair's voice. He was singing, although it was more like an off-key warble. A very loud one.  
  
_"Love soft as an easy chair_  
 _Love fresh as the morning air_  
 _One love that is shared by two_  
 _I have found with you_ "  
  
There was Blair, standing under the balcony, three sheets to the wind. Serenading Jim.  
  
Jim opened the balcony doors and hissed down, "Blair! It's after midnight. Shh, babe, you'll wake the neighborhood!"  
  
Blair looked up with a shit-eating grin and blew Jim a kiss. Then he took another lungful of air.

  
 _"Like a rose under the April snow_  
 _I was always certain love would grow_  
 _Love ageless and evergreen_  
 _Seldom seen by two"_  
  
By the time Blair finished the second stanza, Jim had sprinted down to the street to quiet the caterwauling.  
  
"Jim!" Blair greeted him breezily. "I brought you something from the party." He searched his jacket pockets clumsily, then removed a slightly squashed sprig of mistletoe. He waved it above Jim's head, then pounced and started kissing him--enthusiastically. Jim didn't mind the public display, since at least Blair had stopped singing.  
  
As things heated up, Jim maneuvered them into the building, up the elevator and finally into their bed. Jim efficiently stripped Blair while they were still lip-locked, but had to stop kissing long enough to get naked himself. Blair fell backwards on the bed and started singing again. _"You and I will make each night a first, Every day a beginning..."_  
  
Jim shut him up with another smoldering kiss, then started to work his way down, sufficiently distracting Blair.  
  
In the morning, the inevitable effects of a hangover had Blair reaching for the coffee and aspirin Jim supplied. After morning ablutions, he joined Jim for some killer French toast, a dish which Jim invariably made after a great night of sex.  
  
As they ate, Jim asked casually, "I just have one question, Chief. Why were you singing "Evergreen" last night?"  
  
It took Blair a full minute to remember what had happened the night before. Then he brightened. "Oh, that," he said with a shrug and gestured towards his head. "Earworm!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Evergreen" lyrics written by Barbra Streisand and Paul Williams. Apologies if I massacred your favorite song.


End file.
